The spindle checkpoint delays the progression from metaphase to anaphase until all condensed chromosomes are properly attached to mitotic spindles. An impaired checkpoint function often results in genomic instability, which predisposes cells to malignant transformation. To understand the molecular basis of functional inactivation of this surveillance mechanism in human cancer development, the Pi's laboratory has focused on the role of BubRl, a key spindle checkpoint kinase, in the maintenance of genomic stability and suppression of tumorigenesis. The Pi's group has generated BubRl+/- mice as well as BubRl+/-ApcMin/+ compound mutant mice. BubRl+/- mice develop intestinal adenocarcinomas at an accelerated rate after azoxymethane treatment. Whereas ApcMin/+ mice develop many adenomatous polyps generally within the small intestine, BubRl+/-ApcMin/+ compound mutant mice develop significantly more spontaneous colonic tumors than ApcMin/+ mice. The colon tumors in BubRl+/-ApcMin/+ mice are clinically more advanced than those observed in ApcMin/+ mice. Moreover, chemopreventive compounds such as sulindac sulfide and S-allylmercaptocysteine are capable of inducing apoptosis in HT-29 and SW-480 colon tumor cells; BubRl - deficient cells are more resistant to apoptosis induced by these compounds. Given that both BubRl and Ape are involved in the regulation of genomic stability in normal cells, we hypothesize that BubRl+/-ApcMin+/- mice would be an excellent rodent model for evaluating the efficacy of anti-tumor activities of various chemopreventive compounds that target colon and understanding the in vivo role of spindle checkpoint components in the maintenance of genomic stability. To test this hypothesis, the Pi's lab will (i) validate and test the chemopreventive effect of sulindac and S-allylmercaptocysteine, which (or the derivative of which) directly target microtubules or mitotic spindles, on suppression of spontaneous intestinal tumorigenesis in BubRl+/- ApcMin/+ compound mutant mice, and (ii) investigate the molecular basis of intestinal carcinogenesis in these mutant mice by studying (a) the genomic instability and the rate of spontaneous transformation of cells deficient in BubRl and/or Ape, (b) the dependence of anti-proliferative effect of sulindac and S-allylmercaptocysteine on the integrity of the spindle checkpoint, and (c) the mechanism by which ApcMin/+ mice shift in tumor burden from the small intestine to colon in the BubRl-deficient genetic background. The long-term goal of this project is to elucidate the mechanism by which cell cycle checkpoints and the Wnt signaling pathway regulate cell proliferation and differentiation as well as genomic stability. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]